Unfamiliar Sunrise
by KateDevlin
Summary: Renesmee is now ten years old and it's time for the Cullen family, along with Jacob, to return to high school. What happens to all of them, however, when Nessie starts to grow up in very human ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Basic Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. Just thought it would be fun to make up my own story. **

**And I'm not going to do what everyone else does and beg for reviews, but I do want to let you know that this is a story in progress. Obviously, as there is only one chapter so far. If you would like to review it, however, I would greatly appreciate it. I am currently writing another novel (nothing having to do with Twilight) and would love the feedback on my writing style, etc. Thanks in advance!**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV  
**

She was so beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful all the time, but even more so when she slept. I think it was because I could no longer enjoy the respite from the day and so I enjoyed it vicariously through my daughter. Though I usually sat in her room for a few hours every night, sometimes to comfort her like a mother should and sometimes just because I felt like I needed more time with my daughter, tonight was different. She would always be our child, but after today she would no longer be a little girl.

I heard a light knock on the door and Edward poked his head in. "Should we wake her up? We need to leave in an hour."

Being a vampire made it impossible to physically shed tears, but that didn't mean that I couldn't cry. My husband saw the anguished look on my face and walked toward me, knowing what it meant.

"She will always be our little girl," he promised me as he took a seat next to me on the sofa in Renesmee's room, pulling me into his arms. We sat there, very still, for five minutes, just listening to her breathe. The sun started to shine into the room and her eyes started to open.

"Good morning," I said softly as she sat up.

"Morning," she said groggily.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Edward asked her, his concern showing obviously in his face. Our daughter shot him a glare.

"Of course I'm ready, you've asked me that a hundred times in the past two days."

"We know that. Your father just wants to make sure you haven't changed your mind," I answered, completely aware of her annoyance.

She groaned, "He wouldn't have to ask me to know that."

The two of us laughed. "We'll leave you alone now, promise. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oh I don't care, just make me whatever Jake is having," Nessie answered. The three of us laughed, knowing that it wouldn't matter what we made for Jacob. He would eat it anyway.

Edward took my hand and led me from the room. I stole one quick glance back inside as my daughter got her clothes out for the day.

We made our way down to the kitchen, where Rosalie had already started to make breakfast for Jacob and Nessie. My family was sitting and standing around the breakfast bar, clarifying the story we were going to be using this time.

Since Nessie had finally stopped growing, we had all decided that it was time for us to start high school again. I hadn't been back to school since I was human, and it was Nessie's first time at a school in general. For the past ten years her family had home-schooled her. It was probably better than any education she would have gotten at a public school. But she wanted to experience the social aspect of school for once, and we couldn't deny her that.

The story was much more complicated than the last time the Cullen family had returned to high school. There was one more vampire, one half vampire, and one werewolf, so it was essential that we solidified our roles. Nessie and I were to be the Swan twins, nieces of Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Emmett and Alice were Cullens, adopted by the couple, while Jasper and Rosalie were again the Hale twins, foster kids of the doctor and his wife. Jacob was a friend from our previous residence in Forks who they had taken in when his parents had died.

We had found a new home and school in Springfield, Oregon. We had chosen a city bigger than Forks because of our confusing and noticeably different family. Everyone had agreed that a bigger school would mean less attention, obviously a good decision.

After a half an hour Nessie came down the stairs, her dark brown curls bouncing as she walked. It was clear that she wasn't the only one excited for the day, however.

"Look how cute you are!" her aunt Alice cried as she watched her niece descend the elegant staircase.

Though she loved attention, the already nervous Nessie was becoming even more so as she saw every pair of eyes on her. "You don't have to stare, it's rude," she muttered. She made her way into the kitchen and started on the plate of food sitting at her usual seat.

"This is the only first day of school we get, so just humor us," I said. I looked to where Jake was sitting, and realized that she wouldn't understand until she had kids of her own.

"Can we go yet?" I heard Emmett say as Nessie finished her breakfast of pancakes and eggs. Everyone knew he was just as eager to get to school as his niece was.

"Wait, before we go," Alice said, pulling three small boxes from the counter, "I got these a few weeks ago. I figured that people would notice if six teenagers were wearing wedding rings." She handed Rosalie and I one, and kept one for herself. Inside the jewelry box held a single silver chain. I looked up to see Alice place her and Jasper's rings on the chain and Jasper secure it around her neck.

Edward walked toward me and took my hand. "It's okay, love." Even though he swore he couldn't read my mind, it felt sometimes as if he could. "Just because we don't get to wear our rings doesn't mean we aren't married." He kissed me as he placed his ring lightly in my hand. I looked down at the delicate ring on my left hand for a moment before taking it off as well. I put both rings onto the chain and let Edward fasten it around my neck.

After the three couples took the last step toward actually playing the part of being teenagers, we got our things and walked toward the cars. I got into the front seat of the dark Volvo while Edward slipped into the driver's side and Jacob and Nessie got into the back. The rest of the Cullen clan made their way to the white BMW parked next to it.

It took only ten minutes to get to school and we had arrived almost twenty minutes early. It was the first day for everyone, however, so the campus was already crowded. We all got out of the two cars, aware but used to the stares that accompanied wherever we went. There were a few nice cars in the lot, but it was obvious that ours were the nicest. This fascination with expensive cars was a trait of the Cullens that I had yet to understand.

We walked toward the line of students making its way around the cafeteria and picked up our schedules. I was glad to see someone from my family was in all of my classes. I looked over to Nessie's paper and noticed the similarity between her and Jake's schedules.

"Coincidence?" I asked her, but she just smiled.

"I made a phone call last week," she admitted, looking to her best friend. We had always been very open about her relationship with Jacob and what it would entail, but Edward and I still felt the need to express boundaries. She was not yet old enough to have any romantic feelings for the werewolf, but that didn't mean we weren't cautious nonetheless. One of the things that she was most excited for was having a real high school experience, and we didn't feel the need to get in the way of that, even if it included boys other than Jacob. Even Jake was okay with this arrangement, since he knew what the future would eventually entail.

I watched as my daughter and Jacob, along with Jasper, walked to their first period gym class. The last time I had gym I was entirely too human for the coordination that was required of me. I looked at my schedule and wondered what this time around would be like. I felt a hand in mine and let myself be pulled toward the language building by my husband. We were taking French, and although we both were fluent in the language, I was excited anyway. It was probably more because of what the year was going to be like rather than the subject matter itself.

Our family had always been intimidating and I wasn't expecting any humans to attempt friendship with us. So, when a young girl in my Algebra class started talking to Alice and me, I was caught off guard.

"Are you new here?" the blonde girl asked.

"Yes, my family just moved here from Washington," I answered, hoping that she would keep talking to us. "You?"

"Well, I'm a freshman, so I'm new to this school, but I've been in the same class with most of people for my whole life. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella, and this is my sister Alice." I answered before I realized that calling Alice my sister would require telling the girl an incredibly complicated family history.

"What's your name?" Alice asked before I could.

"I'm Kate. Welcome to Springfield," she added, probably just to be polite. I wanted to ask her more about herself, but the class had already started.

We finished the easy math lesson and made our way to lunch. "Do you have anyone to sit with? You are welcome to come sit with my group, we are right over there by the window," Kate pointed.

"Oh thanks, but we should probably sit with our family today, you know, to catch up on how the day was," I answered. Alice said goodbye and began to walk toward the table where everybody else sat, anxious to get back to Jasper.

"Is that them?" Kate asked me after Alice had left.

I turned to look. "Yes, that's my family," I said. Her eyes widened as she took in everyone sitting at the table.

"Wow, there are a lot of you."

"Yeah, but we aren't really all related. I can tell you about it sometime if you want, after you meet them to make it less confusing," I offered, not really expecting her to take me up on the offer.

"Definitely," she answered. "I should probably get in line before it gets too long," she said, gesturing to the line at the cafeteria.

"Of course, I'll see you later," I said back, smiling at the nice girl.

I made my way back to our table and noticed Edward's glare toward a table at the other end of the room. It was then that I realized that our daughter was not with us. I turned to look at where not only Edward, but Emmett and Jasper, were also staring. There, in the middle of a group of ten people or so, stood my daughter, laughing and talking along with the rest of the crowd. I smiled at first, happy that she had made friends, but then I frowned as I thought of why Edward was glaring at them.

"What are they thinking about?" I asked cautiously. I looked toward Jacob who wasn't looking directly at the group, but instead stared down to his tray of food.

"You don't want to know." It was obvious that he had already told the rest of the table. I turned to glare at my daughter's new friends, and noticed that a guy had placed his hand on her lower back.

"Bella," Edward warned as I stood up.

"It may be embarrassing to be seen in public with your mother, but today I'm not her mother. And she better be okay with hanging around her sister." I started walking toward the group before my family could stop me. I suddenly felt a presence next to me, and immediately recognized who it was.

"Don't make a scene, Bells," Jake said as he moved in step with me.

"Of course I won't, I just want to make sure that her friends are good enough for her," I said. I could hear the acid in my voice.

Even though her back was toward us, I could see Nessie's shoulders tense as we came up behind her.

"I can't believe you," she muttered too quickly for any of her new human friends to hear.

Jacob leaned in behind her, "She's just worried," he whispered into his ear.

I ignored the daggers in her glare and instead put on my best smile. There were nine other people in the group, seven of which were boys who had shifted their stare from my daughter to me to the huge Jacob standing next to me. "Hi, I'm Bella, Nessie's sister, and this is Jacob. We just wanted to come introduce ourselves," I said as sweetly as I could.

A boy with dark, short hair was the first to speak, though it took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Hi, I'm Justin. Did you want to eat with us too?" It was obvious that the invitation extended to only me.

"Oh no, thank you. I just thought that Nessie might want to know that Edward has heard a few things she might want to know," I almost laughed at the look she gave me, it was so full of anger.

"Who's Edward?" the boy named Justin asked. "I hope he's not your boyfriend, because I can definitely fill that role for you," he winked in my direction. It was difficult not to laugh at the suggestion, and I heard Jacob snort next to me. Instead of laughing, I smiled deeper.

"Nessie?" I asked. Her face softened as she realized how idiotic Justin sounded, and took my hand.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you. I'm going to spend the rest of my lunch with my family." She looked honestly grateful at the rest of the group, but didn't even look at Justin.

The three of us walked back toward our table, but I could still hear Justin talking to his friends. "You think this Edward guy is really her boyfriend? And what about that Jacob kid? There's no way he's still in high school. These relationships don't last long, I bet it's only a matter of time before I get into one of the twins' pants."

I could hardly contain myself when I heard the last part, and both Jacob and Nessie had to grab onto my arms when I started to turn around. They couldn't physically hold me back from smashing that kids face in, but just the grip on either arm snapped me back to reality.

"Now you've done it," I heard Jacob mutter under his breath. I turned around, trying to maintain my composure, when I saw Edward walking toward us. I expected him to walk right past him (and part of me wanted him to), but instead he came up to us and pulled me from Jacob and Nessie's grip.

"That guy's just being stupid," he said.

"I guess I understand now what it's like being you every day," I responded, thinking of how it must feel to hear every dirty thought about your wife and daughter.

"Pretty much," he answered. I started to walk toward the table, where Jacob and Nessie had made their way to. Before I could take one step, however, I felt Edward's lips on mine. The room became silent, and I knew that every eye was on us. He tipped me back gracefully, still holding onto the kiss. I kissed him back passionately, knowing full well that this was Edward's way of showing the student population that I was his. It definitely felt illegal for two people in high school to kiss like this, but I didn't care.

Apparently it was illegal for two students to kiss like that at Springfield high school. "Enough," we heard the stern voice call from the door. The short, stout man made his way through the crowd and toward where Edward and I were still standing. "I know you two are new, but at this high school we don't allow public displays of affection. That was completely inappropriate for school, and I hope you realize that in the future."

Edward and I struggled to keep our faces straight. Did this mean we couldn't kiss at all while we were here? I didn't know how any of us could handle that, but apparently we would have to figure that out.

The principal turned on his heel and walked back out the door, leaving Edward and I standing in the middle of the cafeteria. I knew that if I were still human my cheeks would be bright red. Since I didn't have the blood supply to react in a normal human way, my daughter did it for me. I could see the apple red face of Nessie from across the room, and it took all of my composure to keep from laughing.

It was difficult to ignore the whispers that came from every direction.

"Oh my God she is so lucky!"

"I wish somebody would kiss me like that."

"I wonder if he needs somebody else to practice that on."

Although I was able to keep from laughing hysterically at the recent occurrence, I couldn't hide the smile that came across my lips. I knew that we wouldn't have any problems from now on. Well, at least for Edward and me.

We made our way from to the table, and I could see the variation in emotion coming from every face. It was obvious Rosalie thought we were being stupid, while Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob just gave Edward high fives. Alice looked indifferent, but Nessie just looked plain furious.

"Mom! Dad!" She said a little too loud, though not loud enough for anyone to hear. "What are you doing! You're embarrassing me! I can't believe you're acting like this on our first day!"

"Oh Nessie, stop whining. It's all going to be okay. It's the only way they will leave your mother and me alone," Edward ordered our daughter. The bell rang, but I could see that she was still fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**RPOV  
**

It was a Friday morning a few weeks after my mother and father's little stunt and Jake and I were on our way to school. The sun was shining brightly through the clouds, so it was just the two of us today. I was grateful that I was going to be free from my parents for a few hours and that I could spend time with Jake and my new friends.

I obviously loved my parents and aunts and uncles, but I was getting a little difficult with all of their hovering. Jake still hovered, but I didn't mind as much. He was my best friend, and more like a big brother than an overprotective family member. I knew exactly why that was, and it didn't bother me. Both Jake and I knew what our future was going to hold and so we both were okay with how our lives were now. I mean, I was really only ten years old and I didn't have romantic feelings toward anybody, even Jacob. Even so, I couldn't imagine spending my life with somebody else and I knew I would love him that way someday.

That knowledge made both of our lives a thousand times easier. He was letting me be a normal teenager (even though I really wasn't) and that was that. Still, I knew that the flirting and teasing by the other boys bothered him. I don't think it was so much the fact that they had any romantic tendencies toward me, but because of what they were thinking. My dad always filled Jake in about that, even though he wouldn't tell me. I was split on that decision. One part of me was thankful he kept me in the dark, since it made social situations much less awkward. On the other hand, however, I was still a teenager and curious as to what people thought of me. They all just reassured me that people really did like me, and I believed them.

We had to run a mile in gym that day, and though I loved running, I hated doing it in front of people. I hated having to pace myself and pretend like it was difficult, and Jake felt the same way.

"Can we really go running after school later?" I asked him as we got to the half mile point. Even though I felt like we were going incredibly slowly we were still twice as far as the rest of the class.

"Of course Nessie, we can do whatever you want. Are you excited its Friday?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but I wish Alice hadn't convinced me to go shopping with her tomorrow. I have enough clothes, but she says that since its getting colder we need to get some winter clothes. I don't see why it matters, I don't get cold."

"You know it's just for the show," Jake replied.

"No, it's just because Alice loves to shop."

"I guess you're right. Most girls would love to have someone to buy them expensive things," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you know that I don't care about those things."

"I know, and that's one of the reasons why you're so amazing," Jake smiled at me and pulled me into a hug as we finished our mile. I felt like we had dragged out the four laps as long as it could go, but we still waited another five minutes before anyone else crossed the finish line.

I hated the charade we played. It was as if we had to make up a new lie for every aspect of our life. I felt arrogant and conceited telling our gym instructor that our family was just good at everything. Same with telling the language teachers that we were fluent in every language they taught (except for Jake), and wowing everybody in the music classes. Even though everyone had attempted to explain to me why we all needed to go to school (something about being able to stay longer) I really wished it were always just the two of us. It made things so much easier not having six vampires watching your every move. People seemed much friendlier when they weren't around, too.

I had my next three classes with Jake and then we split off for one of the two we didn't have with each other. My fifth period was geometry, the one class that I had with my dad. As soon as I walked in the door and he noticed that my dad wasn't with me (obviously he didn't know that Edward was my dad, just a really protective older brother), my friend Adam greeted me.

"Hey Nessie, where's Edward today?"

"Oh, he and the rest of my family decided to go camping this weekend so they took off a day early. It's just me and Jake today," I said, taking my seat toward the middle of the class.

"Why didn't you go with them?" he asked.

"I'm not a big camper, and I didn't want to miss the football game tonight." I answered.

"Well, I'm glad you came. I was wondering what you were doing after the game?"

"Not sure, probably just going home," I said, hoping that he would invite me to hang out with everyone.

"Well, some people are coming back to my house after if you want to come. Should be fun, we'll probably just go swimming and watch a movie or something."

"That sounds like fun. Should I just meet you after the game?" I asked.

"Well, if your family isn't around you can come to the game with us too. We can come pick you up if you want."

I thought of everyone coming to my house. "No, it's okay. I'll just have Jake drop me off at the stadium," I said, expecting Adam to invite Jacob too.

"Perfect. We'll see you at seven then," he turned to the front of the class as the teacher started calling role. It was pretty obvious that Jake wasn't invited, which was pretty disappointing, but I didn't let it bother me. I could go one night without him.

Class ended and Adam walked with me toward the cafeteria. "So, what's with your family anyway?" he asked. I knew it was just a matter of time before he did. We had been in school for almost a month and nobody had mentioned my obviously bizarre family situation. "I mean, there's like eight of you, but I don't know who's really related to you and who isn't."

I tried to explain the complicated family tree that we had made up, but even before I started I knew what was going to come next.

"And Jacob?" Adam asked after I was done with the abbreviated version of my family tree.

"He's just a friend that my aunt and uncle" (really Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme) "took in."

"So he's nothing more than just a friend?" He asked.

I knew exactly what he meant, but I didn't really know how to explain my relationship with Jacob. "He's more than just a friend, he's my best friend. But there's nothing romantic going on between us." _Yet_, I silently added to myself. I didn't feel the need to lie to Adam about this particular issue, mainly because I was tired of lying to everyone. It would make things a whole lot easier if I kept it simple.

I could see the relief in Adam's face and it almost made me laugh. I didn't really care if he, or anybody else for that matter, asked me to be more than friends. I would politely refuse.

"Well, do you guys want to come sit with us today for lunch since the rest of your family is gone?"

"Sure," I said. I searched the cafeteria for Jacob. It didn't take me long to find him since he was the biggest guy in the room. He was just walking in through the opposite doors, and I waved him toward the table I was heading to. I could see the smile on his face as he started walking toward us.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he picked me up in a bear hug, quickly dropping me when he saw the look of disapproval on the lunch monitor's face. "I know how hard this whole no PDA thing is getting for the rest of the clan, but it's getting a little ridiculous, even for me," he whispered into my ear.

We sat down at the table and everyone got into normal teenage lunch conversation. It was strange how easily the two of us fit in without the rest of my family. Jake was talking with the guys about the football game that was on last night while the other two girls at the table and I started to talk.

"So, are you going to Adam's tonight after the game?" Amanda, a sweet, homely girl with brown hair and green eyes, asked me.

"Yeah, he invited me to hang out with you guys tonight. I'm going to meet you at the game."

"Awesome," the other girl, Trisha, said. "It's going to be nice having another girl there to hang out with, especially since football is so boring."

"Definitely," I had to hide my laugh. I didn't think football was boring at all. I actually thought it was fun since my two uncles had taught me how to play. I knew that it killed them they couldn't play for school, so we played a round of tackle football once a week or so.

We finished our lunches and started leaving the cafeteria to our last two classes of the day: choir (which I didn't have with Jake) and world history (which I did). I had choir with both Trisha and Amanda so I didn't walk to class with Jake. I watched him leave the room, excited to see him in our last class of the day.

"So, do you think that Greg will finally ask me out tonight?" Trisha asked the two of us. Though I thought high school romance drama was a little underwhelming and stupid to be honest, I knew that it was important to my two friends so I tried to join the conversation.

"I don't know," Amanda said in reply, "but I really hope that Ryan finally kisses me tonight. We've been on four dates and it hasn't happened yet."

"Oh, I'm sure tonight is going to be good for the both of you," I said, not really sure what to say about my love life.

"What about you?" Trisha asked me. "Is there anyone here that you're interested in? Homecoming is only a few weeks away and we haven't heard about who you want to go with."

It was becoming increasingly difficult not to laugh at these questions. "No, I don't think I really want to go with anyone. I'll probably just go with my sister and the rest of my family."

"Does that include Jacob? Because we've talked about it and we're pretty sure you two should just go for it. It's pretty obvious that you're into each other," Amanda teased.

Now this was just getting ridiculous. It was hard enough having my dad in my head all the time, knowing my every thought, and now I had these girls ganging up on me about my love life. "Right now, Jake is really just a friend, nothing more. I can't say what's going to happen in the future, but for now we are both completely happy with what we have going on," I told them. Again, I felt the need to be as honest as I could with the two girls. From the frowns on their faces I could tell that they weren't happy with my answer.

The class started before either Trisha or Amanda could say anything else. Luckily the period went by quickly and I hurried off to my next class with Jake, leaving the two of them behind.

Since the two classes were on opposite sides of the campus and because I had to walk at a painfully slow humanly acceptable pace, I was almost late to my history class. Mr. Thompson, probably the meanest teacher at all of Springfield high, was the only one of my teachers that required a seating chart, so I couldn't sit next to Jake for the entire period. That class went by much slower than the rest of them and I was anxious to be done with the day. Finally the last bell of the day rang and I was out of my seat and walking toward Jake before anyone else had stood up.

"Wow, Nessie, anxious much?" I heard Jacob say as I got to his desk.

"Sorry, I just missed you," I replied, knowing that he probably felt the exact same way.

"I know, I'm just teasing you. It's weird how two classes apart seems like a really long time to us," he said as we started walking toward the door.

"Yeah, but we both know why that is, so it's not that weird," I said.

"You're right, we're not weird at all," he said, laughing.

"That's not what I meant," I responded, laughing along with him.

We got to the parking lot but had to wait in the long line of cars before we could leave campus.

"Hey Jake," I said as we waited behind an old green Toyota.

"Yeah?"

"Can you drive me to the football game tonight? The guys we sat with at lunch asked if I wanted to go with them tonight, but I didn't want anyone to come to the house." Even though we were both technically sophomores, I was still supposed to be only 15 and therefore couldn't drive legally. Jake, on the other hand, was supposed to be seventeen (though everyone knew that it was a stretch for Jake to be seventeen) and could easily drive me to the game.

"Of course," he answered.

"I'm sorry, they only invited me. If you don't want me to go, I don't have to," I said, looking out the window at the rest of the students getting into their cars.

"No, don't say that. You need to have fun with your friends. I definitely don't need to be tagging along everywhere you go, even though it's going to be a long evening not having you around. I'm sure the rest of the family will find something fun to do. You just enjoy yourself." I was always amazed at how cool Jake was will this whole situation.

"Okay thanks. You know, you're pretty amazing. Have I told you that lately?" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Nope. Starting to forget, but thanks for reminding me," he said back, smiling at me. We sat there, holding hands for the rest of the car ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**RPOV  
**

Jake dropped me off at the game a few minutes after seven, just so that I wouldn't have to wait by myself. I immediately saw my friends standing by the gate, waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them. "Where's Amanda?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't standing in the group.

"She's not coming tonight," Ryan said. "She says she's not feeling well." The guys in the group snickered. We walked in to the stadium and took our seats, Trisha and Adam sitting on either side of me.

"Ryan broke it off with Amanda. That's why she's not here," Trisha whispered when the game started.

"Did she say why he did it?" I asked her.

"No, she just texted me earlier. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up her phone. She's probably pretty upset. She's liked Ryan since we were in the sixth grade."

"That really sucks. I hope she's okay," I said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

We didn't talk about Amanda for the rest of the game. Instead we all just joked around and made small talk. It was weird, because for the first time in my life I felt like a regular human being. I had no family around to make things awkward, and I was included in the group just like anyone else. We ate popcorn and hot dogs and laughed at the cheerleaders half-time show (our school wasn't known for our good cheer squad, the reason why none of the girls in the family had tried out). I loved the feeling, but the game was over before I knew it.

We made our way out of the stadium and to the parking lot, where the eight of us got into Adam's black SUV and Trisha's silver Honda. It only took us fifteen minutes to get to Adam's house. When we got out of the car and I saw where he lived I was immediately glad that nobody had come to pick me up. It was definitely nice by anyone's standard, but mine was still probably three times as big. It was obvious that the whole group was impressed by the beautiful home and it was mentioned on numerous occasions that it was definitely the right choice for the night.

Adam's parents weren't home and we had the whole place to ourselves. The guys raced to the backyard, throwing their shirts off along the way as they jumped into the pool. Trisha and I went into the house instead to change into our swimsuits.

I knew that I was going to feel uncomfortable in my bathing suit. It was hard enough enduring the looks that guys gave me when I had all of my clothes on, let alone when I was wearing nothing but a bikini. I tried to buy a modest one-piece suit for the occasion, but Alice had scolded me and gave me a small bikini instead, saying that I shouldn't hide what I had. I could tell that my dad wasn't pleased when he heard his sister giving me that little bit of advice.

We both changed, and I was relieved that Alice had convinced me to wear a bikini when I saw Trisha's suit. She had what I figured most males would consider a nice body and she apparently didn't feel the need to cover it up either. I knew that I probably would have been teased by her if I had worn something more modest, especially since she told me on a regular basis how lucky I was to have a body like I did.

We swam for an hour or so before everyone started getting cold. I wrapped myself in a towel, obviously not cold like the rest of them but needing to continue the charade regardless. We all walked into the living room and Adam ordered pizza for the group. The movie was just starting when Greg and Ryan went into the kitchen, bringing a box back with them into the living room.

"Oooh, where did you get that?" I heard Trisha ask, eyeing the box excitedly.

"My brother bought it for us," Ryan said as they started passing out the beer.

I had never had alcohol before, and I wasn't really sure how I would react to it, so I declined.

"What, too afraid?" Greg teased.

"No, I just don't want any," I said without skipping a beat. I wasn't going to let them pressure me into doing something I didn't want to.

"That's fine, more for us," Adam said, laughing.

"I guess. She's probably just scared about getting in trouble. You're right, Greg, she is a baby," I heard Ryan say.

The rest of the guys started in on the teasing, and I was getting really annoyed. Finally Trisha stood up for me. "Look guys, she doesn't want any. Just leave her alone," she said, taking a sip from her open can.

They finally quieted down and we started watching the movie. I was sitting on the couch between Adam and Ryan, while Greg and Josh sat on the loveseat and Trisha laid on the floor next to Peter and Sam. I knew it was getting late and I was getting tired, but I didn't have another way home so I just had to wait for the movie to be done so I could get a ride. I suddenly realized that they were drinking and shouldn't drive, though if we did get in an accident I probably would walk away just fine. I was more worried about the rest of the people in the group and the other drivers on the road.

"Do you want me to call Jake to take us home?" I asked them once the movie ended.

"No, we're fine. And we aren't ready to go home yet," Ryan answered.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. My dad was going to be furious when I got home. I was surprised he wasn't here now, dragging me out of here. I'm sure Alice had seen what we were going to be doing. I hoped that she also saw how responsible I was being too, and that's why nobody had shown up to take me home.

I got up to use the restroom instead when I saw Trisha sleeping on the floor. "Are you sure? Trisha looks pretty tired, and she drove herself here," I said nervously.

"No, just let her sleep it off for a little while. She's fine," Greg said, getting another beer.

I wasn't entirely sure that she was okay, but I really needed to use the restroom so I left the room. When I got back I noticed that neither Trisha nor Greg were there.

"Did he take her home?" I asked when I realized that it was just me when the four other guys.

"No, they went outside," Adam answered, laughing along with the rest of the guys. "Why don't you come back and sit on the couch with us," he said, motioning to the seat I had recently left open.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'm going to call Jacob now, if that's okay."

"No, I don't think that's okay," Ryan said, grabbing my phone out of my hand and throwing it across the floor. I couldn't believe they were really doing this to me. I felt another hand on my wrist and I pulled away quickly. I wasn't afraid of them taking advantage of me, I knew that I could easily fight them off. I was more worried about them realizing how unnaturally strong I was for a small girl. That, and I had no idea where Trisha was, but I was sure that she probably didn't chose to go there on her own.

"Oh come on, baby," Josh said, pushing me toward the couch. I looked away from them, which they misinterpreted as fear. I was just really upset as to how the night had turned. How did Alice not see what was coming? I knew then that even if she had seen the beer and didn't warn me or my dad, she would have definitely said something had she seen this.

I slipped for just a second when I felt a hand on my stomach, pulling me toward the couch, and let out a growl. "Wow, she's feisty," I heard a voice say, not entirely sure of who it was.

"Yeah, that just makes it better," Adam said, smiling.

"Maybe it's a good thing she didn't want the beer. This just might be a little more exciting than if she were unconscious like Trisha," Ryan said.

It was then that I knew they had slipped her something, and they would have given me something too if I had taken the drink.

"Leave me alone or I'm going to call my dad," I said. I was so angry at that point that I slipped completely and meant my real dad.

"I thought you didn't have a dad," Adam said, laughing. "I think she's trying to convince herself that somebody is actually going to come get her." This really got the rest of the guys laughing, and I was furious. How dare they think they can do this to someone! I knew that I could defend myself, but I shuddered to think of all of the other girls out there that couldn't.

I felt another hand on my shoulder and I almost lost it completely when I heard the car outside. I immediately recognized what car it was just by the sound of the engine, and I knew that the guys in the house probably didn't even realize that a car had pulled in at all.

I relaxed a little, waiting for my dad and uncles to walk through the door. I was still being shoved and pushed toward the couch when I heard the four pairs of footsteps in the hall. Time seemed to go by slowly, even though I knew they were running toward me.

"What the hell?" I heard Josh say as my dad, Jasper, Emmett, and Jake all came into the living room.

"Get your hands off of her." I had never seen my dad so angry, and I was afraid of what was going to happen to the teenage boys in the living room.

"Why the fuck are you guys here?" Adam said. His voice sounded like it was both nervous and angry at the same time.

"I don't think you heard me the first time," my dad said, eyeing the set of arms that were still wrapped around my waist. I prayed that the guy moved quickly, or else Adam wasn't going to have his arms attached to his body anymore.

"Dude, we were just having a little fun. Sorry if little Nessie is a little kinkier than you guys would like."

I heard all four of them growl at the same time, and I shot them a look that told them to calm down. "I'm fine, obviously," I said. "But Trisha is out back with Greg and I don't think she's conscious." I saw Emmett and Jasper struggle to pull themselves away from the room so that they could rescue the real victim.

"Renesmee," my dad said. I broke free of Adam's grip easily, and I could tell that he was shock I could do so. Though it barely held me there, I knew he was probably using all of the strength he had.

I walked to the empty space between my dad and Jacob. Though Jacob hadn't said anything, I could see the fury in his eyes.

"If they swear never to do this to any girl ever again, do you promise not to kill them?" I asked my dad and Jacob. I don't think the five guys in the room realized that I was being serious.

"Oh please," I heard Ryan mutter under his breath. Ryan was taller than my dad and only shorter than Jake by an inch or so. It was still funny to me that he actually thought he could take the two of them.

"I guess so, but they would really have to mean it," my dad said. I could tell he was listening to what they were thinking. "It seems like those three," he gestured toward Josh, Peter, and Sam, "are scared enough to agree to that. But the other two aren't really convinced. Should we show them we're serious Jacob?" he said without looking to Jake. I rolled my eyes. Wow, my dad could really be overprotective sometimes.

"Yeah, that sounds fair," Jake said as the two of them took a step forward. I could see the fear finally come into Adam's eyes, but Ryan still wasn't convinced. This dude was really trying to get into a fight tonight.

"You probably should mean it Ryan," I said, fear still in my voice. I knew that the guys in front of me probably still thought I was afraid of what had just happened, but I was honestly afraid for the well-being of the humans in the room.

"Fine, it won't happen again," Ryan said, finally defeated. I could see my dad's head crook slightly to the right as he interpreted the honesty of the answer.

"He's agreeing, for now. But I guarantee that we will be watching to make sure you don't do this ever again."

At that moment I saw my uncles bring the unconscious girl back into the living room. Emmett carried her in his arms while Jasper dragged Greg out of the room. Though fully clothed, Greg's hand clutched between his legs and I could see his face filled with agony. I suppressed a laugh, wondering if it would ever be possible for Greg to have children in the future.

I walked toward the front door, still between my dad and Jake, while Emmett and Jasper came out behind us, Trisha still in my uncle's arms. I grabbed Trisha's purse on the way out and fished for the keys to her car.

"We will bring her home so Carlisle can take a look at her," my dad said, reading my mind. "I'm sure she'll be okay," answering another silent question.

Emmett and Jasper got into the jeep they had taken to get here and I climbed into the front seat next to my dad while Jake got into the back seat where Emmett had placed Trisha.

We got home quickly, but Trisha was still unconscious when we brought her into the house. "I don't know what they gave her, but she's been out for probably a half hour now." I told my grandpa as we walked into the house.

Jacob placed her on the couch and we crowded around the small, sleeping girl. Carlisle examined her for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "She will be fine, but you probably want to take her home Nessie. I'm sure her parents are wondering where she is."

"I will drive you two in her car," my dad said, picking up the girl again and walking toward the door.

"Wait, Nessie," Jake said, grabbing my hand. The rest of the family cleared the living room, giving the two of us privacy. "You have no idea how relieved I am that you are okay. I'm lucky you're so durable," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, everyone knows that nothing would have happened. I'm just glad we could save Trisha too." I could tell that though he pretended like he was okay, Jake was still shaken up about what had just happened. I looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks for coming to save me anyway. I'm the lucky one, having you and the rest of my family to look out for me."

I heard my name being called from the yard and Jake pulled me into his arms. I could feel the light kiss he placed in my hair before I ran outside to my dad.

"I'm coming," I said, loud enough for him to hear. The car was already started and Trisha was laying in the back seat when I finally got to there. I got into the front seat and my dad pulled away from the driveway. We were completely silent the entire ride to Trisha's house, and it wasn't until we had placed Trisha safely in her bed, without her parents noticing her even getting home, that my dad said anything to me.

We had run almost a mile from the tiny house before my dad stopped. I stopped too, wondering why he had done so.

"Renesmee," my dad whispered. I really hoped he wasn't going to get all cheesy on me.

"Yeah, dad?" I said, turning toward him. I did have vampire speed, but I was still surprised when my dad suddenly had me in his arms.

"I know you could have taken care of yourself tonight, but I want you to know that I will always be here to protect you. You will always be my little girl and I love you."

"I know daddy. I love you too," I said. I really did love my dad and I knew how lucky I was to have him. And even though I could take care of myself, it was nice to know that I didn't always have to. It made me feel like I was just a regular teenager, and I liked that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV  
**

I tried to wait patiently for Renesmee and Edward to get home, but I was still anxious. I sensed them getting closer and I breathed a sigh of relief. After a few more moments I saw my husband and daughter coming through the trees and I raced toward them, pulling Nessie into my arms.

"Oh jeez, Mom. First Jacob and dad and now you too?" she said, feigning exasperation.

"I know you've already gotten it from the two of them, but I love you just as much as they do and I deserve the right to tell you that too. I love you and I am so glad you are safe," I said, squeezing her one more time.

"Ouch Mom, you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry," I said.

"Bella, Renesmee is tired, why don't we let her go to bed," my husband said, taking my hand that was still wrapped around my daughter.

Both Edward and I walked her to her room and waited for her to get ready for bed. I hadn't tucked her in since she was five (though she looked twelve and acted twenty-five at the time), but I did that night it for the first time in five years.

"Goodnight, my love," I said as I brushed away the curls that lay against her forehead. She was already asleep.

Edward and I stood there for a few minutes, watching her sleep. He was watching her just as intently as I was, and it was actually I that pulled us away and toward our bedroom. Once we were safe inside our room I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest. I could feel his hands in my hair and his soft lips against my forehead. I'd been a vampire for over ten years, and though I vaguely remembered the hard, cold lips I would kiss while I was human, I didn't think I would ever get used to the amazing softness of his lips now.

"She's alright, Bella. You know we never had anything to worry about," he said softly.

"I know, you're right. But I still can't believe we didn't see it coming. I mean, I know that the one kid changed his mind quickly, but that doesn't make it any easier. I can't imagine what it would feel like to be human and have that happen to your child."

Though I knew my body couldn't get tired, I still felt tired. It was emotionally draining and for some strange reason I couldn't find the energy to talk, so I let Edward listen. It wasn't often that I let my husband into my head. I knew that my ability to keep him from hearing my thoughts had helped to bring us so close together, but I wanted him to know what I was thinking for once instead of saying it out loud.

I knew she looked like she was seventeen, but my Renesmee was only ten years old. She and Edward were everything to me, and though she could have easily taken care of herself tonight, I needed to know that my little girl was safe. It was a mother's instinct to make sure her children are protected. She was such a blessing and just knowing there was a threat of her being gone was enough to scare me.

"I know sweetheart, I feel the exact same way," Edward murmured into my hair. "But she is safe in her bed. We will always be there for her and I swear to you that nothing like that will ever happen again. Someone will always be with her from now on."

I just let the voice of my sweet Edward calm me down. After a few moments I took his hand and led him toward the bed. I knew that I needed to take my mind off of my daughter, who truly was safe and sleeping only two floors above us, and I knew exactly how to do it.

For the second time in one night I let my husband hear what I was thinking. Though I couldn't read Edward's mind, I knew how sensual and intimate it was for both of us when I let him hear my thoughts about him. It was an immediate turn-on for both he and I, and tonight was no different.

It never ceased to amaze me how we were able to live relatively normal and active lives during the day and still had the time and energy to be intimate at night. Though Rose and Emmett didn't really care what time of the day it was when engaging in adult activities, Edward and I waited until our daughter was asleep before we shared that type of love. Sex was a part of the household (there were four habitually horny vampire couples living there), but Edward and I still tried to keep our private lives private.

The weekend passed quickly, and the atmosphere in the house was much quieter than usual. Nessie and Alice didn't cancel their shopping trip, and I surprised both of them (as well as myself) when I tagged along. We all knew why I did so, however.

If we hovered over her before, it was a thousand times worse now. Why we were so worried and protective was confusing to everyone in the house. We all knew that she was never in any real danger, but we were guarded nonetheless.

Someone was always with her: Edward sat with her while she did her homework, Esme and Rosalie cooked her meals and talked to her while she ate, and Jasper and Emmett wouldn't play football with her but instead made her watch the games with them instead.

On Saturday night, after her father and I tucked her in once again and made our way back to our bedroom, I recognized the sound of steps going into her bedroom and knew right away who it was.

"Sshh, Bella," Edward calmed me when he heard me growl. "He's just going to watch her sleep. Nothing is going to happen."

I listened for a few minutes, but eventually realized that if Edward wasn't concerned about Jake being in our daughter's room, neither should I. It had taken me until that point to realize how hard it must have been for Jacob as well. He was her imprint, her soul-mate, and as much as I wanted to believe that there was nobody else in the world other than her father that loved her as much as I did, I knew I was wrong. They were made for each other and I couldn't deny it. Even Edward had eventually come to accept our daughter's destiny, though it did take him a few years to do so.

Monday finally came and the entire house was nervous as to how the day was going to progress. Alice hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary, but we all knew that could change at any minute. We had all agreed that we would all keep each other in check, especially Edward. It was difficult enough for him to have to hear dirty thoughts about his sisters, wife, and daughter on a daily basis, but we had no idea how Friday nights' events would affect the teenage boys and their thought processes.

Everyone was so worried about Edward that we forgot about how it affected Jasper as well. Jasper's power was almost as much of a burden as Edward's sometimes, especially in times like this. We all had watched Nessie grow up, and her Uncles were incredibly protective over her too. I realized one day that she was the closest thing that everyone in the house had to a real child, and because of that everyone treated her as one of their own. We had all helped her grow into the person she was, and everyone took the burden of her life upon their own.

I worried about how the day would affect Jasper because he had told only me about the feelings that had come from the boys on that Friday night. He was used to feeling the lust that was often thrown toward the women in his family, but that night had been much different for him. If it were only lust he had to deal with, he would have handled it. But it wasn't just lust, it was something that he had felt only a few times before, and never with his wife, sisters, or niece. Though he wasn't used to the emotions coming from the five young men that night, he knew immediately what it was. Lust was definitely a part of it, but also violence, anger and dominance. It had taken a lot of effort on Jasper's part to ignore the emotions and feelings coming from the room, and I was worried about what it would be like at school on Monday.

To any outsider it would seem as if it were just another normal day for the Cullen family (which to us included the Swan and Hale families). We walked into our respective classes like normal and the day seemed to progress rather uneventfully, to me at least.

Edward always made it a point to keep me in the dark regarding any unpleasant things that were being thought about anybody in the family. He felt that it was better that way, though sometimes I resented him for it. So, when I saw how upset he was when he walked into our third period biology class, I knew that something was wrong.

"Edward?" I said, too quickly for any of the other students, or the teacher who had already started class, to hear.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter," he said back.

"Obviously it's something, please tell me." He didn't say anything for the rest of the period.

It wasn't until my fourth period algebra class that I had with Alice that I realized what was wrong.

"I need to warn you about something I saw," she said before class started.

"What?" I said quietly.

"Adam, one of the kids from Friday night is going to try and cause a scene at lunch. Edward is upset because he heard him thinking about while on the way to class. Adam and Ryan are mad and are going to try and hurt Nessie by telling their friends, those not there on Friday night, that they slept with Nessie."

"What, why?" I asked. I didn't really know how to react to that little piece of information.

"It's a high school thing, I guess. It is really going to hurt her, but you need to realize that if she wants to be involved socially like she is, then this type of stuff happens."

"No, this stuff doesn't happen. She's only ten years old, for crying out loud. Why would I be okay with people calling my daughter a slut?"

"If we pull her out now then people are going to know something is going on. I've seen what's going to happen this afternoon, but I've also seen what happens later. You need to trust me on this." It was difficult to ignore the pleading in Alice's eyes, so I just huffed in agreement, afraid of what was going to happen to my daughter.

I waited anxiously through my fifth period history class. Although I knew all of the material being presented that day, I still focused on the lecture while letting my mind wander at the same time. High school drama felt so inconsequential to those of us who would have dozens of high school experiences in our lives. There was no reason why I should let one stupid rumor get to me like this. And then I realized that it did matter. Nessie, the most important thing in the world to me, was going to be hurt, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Well, I could physically stop those ignorant and insignificant boys from telling any lies about my precious and innocent daughter.

I made myself stop thinking about ripping the tongues from their mouths right before the bell rang. I needed to regain my composure before experiencing what was sure to be a painful part of my daughter's life.

Alice and I walked into the cafeteria and I headed straight for the table that the rest of the family was already sitting at. Apparently everyone already knew what was going to happen, everyone but Nessie who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" I asked Edward, who was sitting at the table with everybody else. I knew that they had their last period together.

"She needed to use the restroom. And she wants to talk to Trisha about Friday night, to make sure she is okay." I didn't know it was possible for Edward to look anymore pale than he usually was.

"Does she have any idea of what is going on?"

"No, I didn't say anything," he told me without looking at me. Instead he kept his eyes on the two kids standing across the room. "They think that nothing is going to happen to them since we are in a public place, and they're right."

"Alice, has anything changed?" I asked her.

"I haven't seen anything new. Calm down Bella, everything is eventually going to be just fine," she told me, looking at Jasper for help. I could tell he was too focused on what was going on at the other end of the hall to help me with my problems right now.

"Where's Jake?" I asked, finally noticing that he wasn't at the table with us.

"He wanted to go home," Edward said, grabbing my hand.

"Is it going to be that bad? If you've told him and he felt the need to leave, why do you think her mother is going to fare any better?" Edward just looked at me, and I could see the grief in his eyes. Who would have thought that stupid high school drama would make a group of vampires so miserable.

We sat for a few more minutes, wallowing in the unfortunate circumstances about to plague the little girl we all loved most. Eventually we saw her come through the doors and toward the two girls sitting at a table ten yards from the one that the guys were at. Nobody else seemed to notice the small girl, nobody except her family and the group of six guys determined to make her life miserable.

She purposefully avoided eye contact with every male in the room, and instead looked forward to the two girls watching her come near them. Before she could get close, however, I watched in horror as Adam made his way casually to the table before Nessie could. She stopped in her tracks and I could tell she was about to turn around, but for some reason decided against it.

"Well, look who it is," Adam said with mock surprise.

"What do you want Adam?" Nessie answered. Her bravery astounded me as I watched her reaction to the confrontation. She held her head up high, but the quivering of her chin, unnoticeable to the normal human eye, was not lost upon the six of us sitting at the lunch table.

"I just want to thank you for Friday night," he said casually. At this point the entire cafeteria had stopped to watched the scene, due in large part to Adam's raised voice and the snickers coming from Adam's group of sexually frustrated friends.

"What, for making you look like an idiot?" Nessie replied calmly.

"No, I want to thank you for the screw. I mean, it was definitely mediocre at best, but at least I can say now that I've bedded the school hottie. I think with a little more practice you could get pretty good."

I watched in horror as the tears began to stream down my daughters face. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and shield her from the vile human standing before her, but the two sets of arms, one from Edward and one from Alice, restrained me.

"You are a liar and you will never sleep with me," Nessie said, her strong demeanor now crumbled.

"Oh don't say that, sweetheart. Everybody knows what really happened. It's too late to take it back now. Sorry to say it, but you are officially the school's new tramp. Actually I'm not sorry. You should be proud. Congrats, Nessie," Adam spat out my daughter's name and I knew that was it. She turned and ran directly toward our table, not looking back.

I got up, prepared to take her into my arms, but she passed me. Instead, she ran straight into the embrace of her father. I could hear perfectly the hushed whispers of students as they witnessed what was to them a strange sight: a girl running to her sister's boyfriend for comfort. I tried my hardest to block out the disgusting whispers of the other students in the room, and I found it surprisingly easy to do so.

"Daddy," Nessie cried so that everybody listening could still hear. I froze as I realized what she had just done.

Trying to alleviate the confusion that had overtaken the room at Nessie's statement, I walked over to the two of them. Although I didn't want to interrupt what I knew was needed on Nessie's part, I just stroked her hair and said in a voice loud enough for the rest of the cafeteria to hear, "Shhh, Nessie. Daddy isn't here. But we love you, I promise."

At that, the seven of us walked from the cafeteria and into an empty hallway.


End file.
